


Putting on a Show

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School play, Humanstuck, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted in response to: That awkward school play where Jade and Karkat had to kiss and Karkat was so nervous about messing it up and embarrassing himself – especially to the exotic and adventurous Jade (who honestly was pretty chill about the whole thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a Show

Puckered lips pressed to a smudged mirror  
did not do the real thing justice

she's warm  
her lips are dry  
your lips are dry  
(your throat is dry your lungs are dry your thoughts are dry dry dry)

You don't know what to do with your hands.  
(remember the script, you idiot)  
(blocking! there's some kind of blocking!)

she's warm, and  
her hair tickles your face  
which is hot, and  
no doubt sweating under the stage lights.

she's warm, and you  
put a hand on her waist.  
put another hand on her waist.  
You are officially holding and kissing a girl.

(Congratulations, numbnuts!)

She pulls back.  
You are officially not kissing a girl.  
(you fucked up you fucked up HOW DID YOU FUCK UP?)

her lips move  
(not against yours)  
(still distracting though)

"I think that's enough for now"  
smile  
glance toward the cast, the director, the bored after school hangabouts  
watching

(oh shit)

you turn red  
redder  
the most fucking reddingtonist imaginable

turnabout  
bolt  
but for  
"Maybe we can practice more,  
later."

You blink  
look at her  
mouth twitching  
(are you smiling?)  
(you think you're smiling)  
(Congratulations, numbnuts!)

You walk off stage, together  
she slips her hand into yours  
dry and  
warm.

(this was so worth learning to put on stage makeup for)


End file.
